1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for use with security systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera that can be powered with a light socket and combined with a light source.
2. State of the Art
There are many situations in which it is desirable to have a camera for viewing an area. Conventional security cameras are popular, and security cameras for the home are rapidly gaining popularity. In particular it is desirable to have cameras on the outside of a home to allow the user to observe potentially nefarious activities or to record information which may be used in tracking down thieves or vandals.
Such cameras can be expensive and/or difficult to install, however. Most camera systems require wiring from the camera to an interior location within the house. Often it will take an alarm technician an hour or more per camera to drill the appropriate holes to run wires from a camera to a control system. Doing so is expensive and can create undesired holes in a home.
Another persistent challenge with cameras is making sure the camera remains powered at all times. Batteries are used where electrical connection, such as the exterior of a home, is less feasible, but have to be changed often and do not have a back-up source of power. Some patents have suggested integrating a camera into a light bulb so that it may be placed into a light socket (for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,305,198, 9,165,444, 9,053,622, D740873, D740873, and D749161). This avoids the need to provide separate power to a camera and can reduce the use of electrical lines. However, it is undesirable to leave a light on all of the time.
Thus, there is a need for a camera which can be used with a reliable power source that is simple and quick to install.